fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamia Bonez
Lamia Bonez (ボネスラミア, Bonesu Ramia) is a Demon currently roving the expanse of Earth Land. Born in Tehom, she would be sent by her grandmother to gather information on the comings and goings of the world, namely, the movements of other families such as the Nakano. She would ultimately immerse herself in the various cultures that persisted during her time, feeding as she went before going into hiding following the . Her palpable bloodlust and predisposition towards gruesome cannibalism and murder would earn Lamia the epithet Jackie the Ripper (ジャッキー 其のリッパー, Jakī Sono Ripā), unintentionally becoming part of fables as she made her presence felt on the world. She would later stumble upon a group known as the Demons For Hire, finding the silliness of its leading captain intriguing. The demoness would ultimately stick around, gradually mellowing out from her intensive nature of yesteryear and deciding that it was better to travel with company. As such, she's become one of the crew's latest addition Appearance Personality A key part of the woman's personality is her carnivorous inclinations. She makes her preference for meat and flesh of various kinds apparent early, refusing items such as vegetables, fruit, and grain with a dismissive wave. Lamia is shown to fancy the meat of predators and super predators in particular, including wild animals, mythological beasts, monsters, demons, and for a time, humans. The stronger the predator, the more interest she has in consuming them, working her way towards the status of "apex predator". As far as Mia is concerned "you are what you eat", so pursuing the strong, the cunning, the intelligent, and the powerful as a meal works. Thus, she approves of her younger cousin's diet, though notes that the woman shouldn't limit herself to "lovers". History Curse & Abilities Physical Prowess Superhuman Strength: Demon Physiology: *'Regenerative Capabilities': Ways of Combat Master Lancer Specialist: Curse Belligerent Curse Power: *'Magic Barrier Particles': Chūdan (中断, Chūdan): Also known as Rhēgnúō (the name her mother granted the curse), it centers around the idea of breaking, shattering, or severing. In this regard, it's considered a direct derivative of the elder Bonez's ability to end things, seeing as breaking something is an "end" of its wholeness. The curse is especially effective against magic, able to sever various types with ease, including those residing in holders or those linked to other worlds. In the case of the latter, it not all banishes the spirit from this plane, but renders the contract null and void, ripping through the link allowing the mage to bring those spirits to this world. This effectively robs them of allies. Likewise, when combined with magic barrier particles, she can enable her curse to break the minds of her opponents, leaking them into the atmosphere over time so they're absorbed or breathed in. It's especially useful at breaking area effect magic or curses, her curse power rippling through space serving as an effective disruptor. It is unknown how it would fare against or holy-magic types given their ability to destroy sources of evil and corruption; Lamia hypothesized a clash between white magic and her curse would ultimately neutralize each other.